ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao Isara/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine :Fellow member of the Basketball Club. Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku :As the one who kept the Ninja Association from disbanding, Shinobu holds Mao in high regards, equal to that of Anzu. Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya :Fellow member of the Student Council. Tori often slips up and calls Mao "Saru" (monkey) even if he does try to be respectful; but Mao doesn't seem to care and even prefers Tori to be loose around him. Mao is shown to handle Tori smoothly and take no offense to his grating childishness (like when in the main story Tori acts the sore loser and tells Yuzuru to "kill" Mao right in front of the person himself, or when he says Mao must like bananas because he's "monkey"), allowing the two a flexible friendship. When they shop for presents together in Agents, Tori lets Mao hold one of his hands as Anzu holds the other, and he compares the two to his parents. Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Being a member of Trickstar - the unit Anzu is closest to - Mao is one of the people Anzu is on good terms with. He is the first to take the initiative to escort Anzu home when it's late, and even gets acquainted with her family, intruding them for dinner sometimes. They share similarly delicate position in Trickstar throughout the Main Story, and Mao thinks of Anzu as his fellow hardworker. Arashi Narukami :Fellow classmates and in relatively good terms. Arashi calls him Mao-chan, but Mao seems to dislike it. Hokuto Hidaka :Member of his unit, Trickstar. Mao tends to stress over Subaru and Hokuto's constant disagreements. Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki Member of the same unit, Trickstar. The two share a close relationship, as shown in Revolution, where Mao stood up to defend Makoto. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma :Mao's childhood friend. They are neighbors and he often takes care of Ritsu. Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Member of the same unit, Trickstar. Mao tends to stress over Subaru and Hokuto's constant disagreements. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :Captain of the Basketball Club. Though he doesn't seem to dislike Chiaki's personality entirely like Subaru, he has warned others, like Yuzuru, about his "skinship". Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze :Met during Revolution, he has found Kaoru to be quite rude, despite being one of Rei's friends. Keito Hasumi :Fellow member of the Student Council. Keito has high hopes for Mao, often referring him to be the successor of the Student Council President, though Mao seems to have no intention in taking the responsibility Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Others Anzu's Parents :As Mao often escorts Anzu home, her parents have invited him over for dinner occasionally. Sources Category:Relationships